theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantinople
Constantinople is the central city in the chronicle and in the unlives of the kindred of the coterie. The city is currently under the rule of Basilea Anna Komnene, and falls under the aegis of the Camarilla. During its history the mother of cities has been shaped a lot by kindred and cainites. This is most remarkable in period from approximately 300 AD to 1204 AD where the powerful coterie of cainites known as the trinity ruled the city. Among these were the powerful and ancient methuselah of clan toredaor, known as Michael. The city of Constantinople has ended up playing a central role in the ongoing chronicle, and a full historical introdution to the city would be in place however since that has already been done, at other places this link will instead be provided to the excellent wikipedia article on the subject: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constantinople History (Shamelessly copy pasted from: http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/the-concord-of-ashes/wikis/constantinople) Byzantium The origins of Byzantium are shrouded in legend. The traditional legend has it that Byzar (whom legend holds was the son of Poseidon) from Megara (a town near Athens), founded Byzantium in 657 BC, when he sailed northeast across the Aegean Sea. Byzar had consulted the Oracle at Delphi to ask where to make his new city. The Oracle told him to find it “opposite the blind.” At the time, he did not know what this meant. But when he came upon the Bosporus he understood: on the opposite eastern shore was a Greek city, Chalcedon, whose founders were said to have overlooked the superior location only 3 kilometres away. Byzar founded his city here on the European coast and named it Byzantion after himself. It was mainly a trading city due to its location at the Black Sea’s only entrance. Byzantion later conquered Chalcedon, across the Bosporus on the Asiatic side. The fortunes of Byzantion rose and fell in the intervening centuries, caught up in the tide of history. At various times the city had to contend with the ambitions of Persians, Greeks, Macedonians and plenty of others that coveted her strategic location and wealth. It is thought that Cainites dwelt in Byzantion from its founding. Certainly by the time that the Romans conquered Byzantion (or Byzantium, as they called it) in AD 196, the Lasombra were present in numbers, led by the elder Ectoris. The Cappadocian Alexia Theusa also dwelt in Byzantium, and is thought to be its oldest Cainite resident. Ectoris and his brood maintained cordial, but purposefully distant, relations with Lady Alexia, whom they speculated to be the childe of Cappadocius himself. Constantinople When Constantine the Great founded it as his new capital, he was accompanied by three ancient Cainites of great power, cunning and subtlety. The Triumverate: consisting of Michael the Toreador, Antonius the Ventrue, and Dracon of the Tzimisce had left Rome, condemning the Cainites there for their fractiousness and lack of vision. They had resolved to build new Dream in Byzantium- a place where the Children of Caine could shepherd the Children of Seth to create a literal Heaven on earth. They watched over the emperor from afar, protecting his welfare and guiding him in subtle ways to build their Dream. Michael used his mastery of Auspex to place visions in the emperor’s mind regarding how the city should be set out, the Dracon encouraged his spirituality and Antonius made “suggestions” to Constantine on how the empire could be managed more efficiently. Constantine the Great was himself a man of great contradictions: deeply spiritual and committed to Christianity, he was also bloodthirsty and paranoid; a masterfully efficient and organised military and civic planner, he was also prone to wild and erratic behaviour. The new capital took 6 years to build. The Triumvirs brought their closest supporters and progeny with them, and in spite of the massive influx of skilled and wealthy citizens of Rome, the Cainite population of Constantinople was too large. The Triumvirs demanded loyalty or exile from all of the original inhabitants. Alexia Theusa gave her support readily, and soon worked her way into a privileged position in Antonius’ retinue. Ectoris chose to challenge the Triumvirs power, and found himself staked and presented to them as a gift by his own childe, http://Magnus%7CMagnus. The kindred of Constantinople The prince and her brood are all prominent members of the city and constitute the main ventrue group in the city. Apart from the komneni ventrue there are a few westerners and some of the original antonian ventrue. The Brujah are also powerfully represented by several ancient and venerable members. As well as a couple of neonates of other dispositions. Recently the Brujah primogen, Michael the younger, entered torpor, but did not give up his seat. Instead it is being held, temporarily, by Natalya Svyatoslav. The position of Michael the Younger as primogen seems quite fragile at the moment, as he has grown increasingly disinterested in poltics during the last century, and as a result has gone travelling with increasing frequnecy. The Tremere are fortunate enough to be led by none other than Abetorius of the circle of seven. They have set up a powerful chantry and are host to several gargoyles as well as the ordinary members of the clan. During the 18th century, Abetorius has taken 2 childer as well. The first of them Salazar has taken over the seat of primogen of clan Tremere, and shown himself to be an excellent politician. The second childe is Balthazar, a scholar of distinguished reputation. He has managed to make quite a few friends among the ancillae and younger elders of the city, notably Elis diMedici. The Nosferatu '''are led by Titus Ferrus and his brood is the most prominent of the nosferatu of the city. Though not particularly powerful in the blood Titus is a respected leader. The '''Ravnos '''of istanbul are split into 2 factions those of the deVia family who enjoy the favor of the prince and the elders of the european ravnos. The deVia have a long standing reputation for being reliable, if not excatly trustworthy. They are respected and admired by many of the city, despite the failing reputation of the family head. The elders of the European Ravnos on the other hand, are widely distrusted and frequently forbidden from entering the city, with little effect. The '''Toreador '''are quite underrepresented in numbers and several prominent members of the clan have voiced the opinion that this is a situation that ought to be remedied. With the arrival of a Michaelite elder, the situation for the Toreador clan has apparently taken a turn for the better, and the voices of dissent seems to have quieted for the moment. Enasius an ancient toreador has held the primogen seat, but he recently returned to the torpor, from which he had risen to fill the seat until a worthy succesor appeared. Recently an elder Michaelite Toreador named Vashtai returned from a long journey, and has taken the seat. She made claim to the seat with the support of the prince and the Brujah primogen, Michael the younger. This happened in the wake of the riots in 1703. Following the revolts the (now) secondmost prominent toreador in town, Elis di Medici, left the city, for a time. Many assumed that she went to herr home in Marseille, due to her failing to acquire the seat of primogen. The '''Gangrel have recently acquired their own primogen seat, with the abdication of the Ravnos primogen, and subsequent removal of the Ravnos primogen seat. the new gangrel primogen is the respected byzantine elder Isabel Manara. Though at present she is incommunicado, presumed to be wandering cappadocia and the Anatolian highlands. The Tzimisce in istanbul were the only noteworthy faction of non-anarch tzimisce outside the remains of the voivodate. That all changed following the riots in 1703, where the personal advisor and confessor to the prince, John Palaeologos was exiled, due to suspicions about his potential involvement in an outbreak of disease. The Malkavian's are not represented by any known member and many secretly (and openly) hope that things will remain that way for quite some time. The Assamites '''are very strongly represented in the city and even have a primogen seat. This stands in stark opposition to almost all the rest of the camarilla. The assamites in town are led by an ancient known as Ahmal. The assamites in istanbul are without exception loyal to Alamut and as such represent perhaps the only peaceful links between their clan and the camarilla. The '''Setites maintain a presence in the city, and profit greatly from the vibrant use (and abuse) of drugs amongst the upper classes. They are well-known, and their services well used, if not particularly liked nor respected. They are known to provide access to precious vitae in a pinch, as well as helping in getting rid of unwanted evidence of indiscretions. These services are mainly provided through the Kindred Dauud, of the Sea-serpent. Though the ancient Saud-Aswad (the Silk Road), remains in business. Recent rumors of a shift in power among the city serpents, circulate, though they are not forthcoming with information. The influence of the Setites has been on a steady decline ever since the arrival of the Toreador elder Vashtai, due to her stalwart efforts to counter their influence. Being a Camarilla city, Constantinople retain many of the trappings of Camarilla society. These include: elysium's, a prince, A primogen council, harpies, a sheriff, public hunting grounds, etc. The most noteworthy titles and those holding them are: Prince(Empress): Anna Komnene The prince wears elaborate purple robes with gold embroidery on the edges, and a gold laurel crown, whenever she appears in public as Basileia(prince). Primogen: To mark the privilege of being primogen, each member of the council is allowed to wear, and gifted with a purple silk sash. These sashes are then decorated with medals depending on the achievements, clan and status of its owner. Brujah: Michael the Younger (currently managed by Natalya Svyatoslav) Toreador: Vashtai Ventrue: Helena the Armenian Tremere: Salazar Malkavian: - Vacant - (non-exsistent) Nosferatu: Titus Ferrus Gangrel: Isabel Manara Others: Assamite: Ahmal Ravnos: - closed - previously held by Timotheus deVia Humanitas Other titles of authority: Prince's Chamberlain: Arcadius Komnene Keeper of the Traditions: Natalya Svyatoslav Keeper of Elysium: Natalya Svyatoslav Sheriff: Justinian Styrbjörnsson Advisor to the Prince: John Palaeologos Antonian Titles: ' The Antonian ventrue are all allowed the privilige of wearing purple robes, though not with golden embroidery. This significes their superior status within the city. Also they are given several exclusive priviliges, including a number of titles that can only be held by Antonians. Foreign Prefect: Helena the Armenian The Foreign Prefect, sees to the affairs of the empire, Apart from the city of Constantinople itself. This includes the exclusive right to influence the politics regarding the management of the imperial territories. Palace Prefect: Valerinus The Palace Prefect is responsible for the management of the palace, as the Antonian family itself. This includes the ensurance that everything is well within the royal compounds, as well as the security of the Antonian and Imperial families. Domestic Prefect: Irene Stellas The Domestic Prefect is responsible for the city of Constantinople itself. This position is one of extreme power, as the domestic prefect has the right to demand coopertation and the deliverance of resources from any Byzantine Kindred in the city. Military Prefect: Nicepherus The Military Prefect is responsible for overseeing the imperial military, and ensuring that it is in good working order. This also includes the expansion of the empire through conquest. The Military Prefect has the exclusive right of influencing the national military, especially its leadership. '''Harpies: ' Loukas Komnene Omar ibn Youstinyan Konrad von Transylvanien Akhbar al-Basim Category:Constantinople Category:Places Category:Camarilla Coteries of Constantinople Constantinople is home to several coteries, only one of whom is composed of elders. The following is a list of the coteries based in Constantinople. '''The Latin Council: Is the coterie of elders in the city, and the coterie that the story centers upon. their story is long and its members powerful, including 2 members of primogen. As well as several other prominent members. currently the official members of the coterie are: Elis di Medici of clan toreador, Michael the younger of clan brujah, Timotheus de Via of clan Ravnos and Sir Philip of clan ventrue. the coterie has also been known to include Daniel leRoux of clan malkavian, but he has chosen another sect and thus tacitly left the coterie (at least ofically). Likewise they have been rumored to associate with Alissandra di Medici of clan Lasombra and several now dead kindred. This coterie is probably the most powerful in Constantinople, in between their quite great personal power, many allies and positions of power in the city. The Arms Manufacturing Company: ''' is a coterie of Latin neonates, centered around an arms manufacturing company (as the name suggests), based in the latin quarter. The coterie has 3 members, that each fulfill a specialist role within the company. They are known for being able to provide reliable high quality weapons, specializing in firearms. its members are an english ventrue named sir James Leroy, a french toreador named Louis leBlanc, and an italian tremere named Gerasimo Guiseppe. '''The Children of the Hourglass: Is a coterie centered around an occult society, much like the freemasons of the west. Its members gather to exchange occult information, examine occult treasures they have acquired, and to participate in lectures on different occult topics. This is a byzantine coterie. The coterie is known to own at least one large manor in which its members gather, and this is also their domain. its members are Yildiz a turkish Nosferatu, Erhan Gürhan a turkish nosferatu, Alkibiades a greek tremere and Youssef Bey a rumelian(turkish) Venture The Eastern Import Company: This coterie is something a prodigy in the city being composed of the childer of several important and upstanding members of the kindred of the city. The coterie has gathered around an import business, specializing in goods from the far east and orient. They are the ones to contact if one wants silk, perfume, oriental furniture and jewelry and other luxury goods from the far east. They have also made it clear they are willing to help make travel arrangements to the far east, for those interested. the coterie members are: Yashar Tavana childe of Ahmal, Irhan Barkar childe of Titus Ferrus and Isaak Komnene Childe of Anna Komnene, Sites of Interest This section deals in detail with the various areas of interest throughout the city of Constantinople. the first to be listed will be the elysiums and public hunting grounds, followed by whatever sites of interest there may be, as well as the events that might be associated with the different places. Elysium: Kyneigon amphitheatre: ''' entertainments at Kyneigon amphitheatre, including bloodsports every full moon and theatre once every year at the traditional festival of Dionysos. The Kyneigon amphitheatre is also the place where disputes are settled by duel, if a duel is how the dispute is to be settled. '''Hippodrome: The hippodrome has fallen into disrepair and eventually ruin. As the place is no longer suitable for use, another though less grand hippodrome has been constructed at the pleasure home of the empress, across the bosporus. the holding of elysium there has become even less frequent with the loss of the original hippodrome. Horse races at the hippodrome and sometimes more western games of jousting. When someone sponsors it. This is also used as a means of trial, to determine the outcome of legal disputes. Chapel of the Archangel Michael (beneath Hagia Sophia mosque): memorial ceremony in the honour of the archangel Michael, at the anniversary of his death (15th april). The memorial ceremony is usually started with a mass, and followed by more private memorial ceremonies; kindred paying their respects to the buried in the Chapel, and attending privately held feasts and other celebrations. Royal Court of Empress Anna: Baths for the privileged at the royal palace. This includes massages and blood of the finest quality. Admittance only at the discretion of the prince. An invitation is a very high honour to achieve. Church of Irene: The church of Irene carries status as elysium only once a month; the first sunday of every month. At that particular time, all the orthodox christian kindred of the city gather together for midnight mass. This mass is usually very discreet, and few of the non-orthodox kindred in town even realize that there is elysium here, as it is not said out publicly, and invitations to mass are given only to the explicitly orthodox kindred, and then only by those already invited. public hunting grounds: the commercial docks the bazaar with attendant shisha houses (the most popular being a large boarding house and shisha bar named "the Sea-Serpent" owned by the setite Dauud) the Eagle and the Serpent: '''can be considered public hunting grounds to a lesser degree. this place and surrounding area is open for hunting, to those who have the permission of either Konrad von Transylvanien, or his childe Mischa dePé. '''Other places of interest: The church of the Archangels: This place is where the archangel Michael died and ascended, allegedly at the hands (or fangs) of Mary the black. The place holds great significance to the kindred of the city that remember his dream. Former home of Styrbjörn Yngvarsson: The former mansion of Styrbjörn Yngvarsson lies in the exokionion area of town. It used to be the home of the kindred after whom it is named, but has fallen into disrepair and become the quintessential haunted house. Both kindred and mortal give it a wide berth, and it has a sinister reputation. the house is partly built into the city wall. recently a fire broke out there, and most of the mansion collapsed, including the parts that were built into the city wall, and the wall above it. The city is rife with rumors as to why it collapsed and what happened there. The senate Basilica: ' The ancient senate basilica has somehow survived the rigors of time, and even been repaired recently, it has also disappeared almost entirely from city records. The reason for this is that the Brujah of the city gather here and settle clan affairs in the old democratic fashion of the Lexor Brujah. The Brujah in Constantinople are a relatively thight-knit and old bunch, and they mainly gather here to meet with each other and socialize, though in theory any Brujah is welcome. This is also the place where the clan recieves information from the primogen, and decide what policies to adopt clan-wise (if any at all.) '''The Silk Road: ' The Silk Road is the oldest Setite hang-out in town, everyone knows where it is and what to expect of it. Most respectable kindred in town stay away from it. To most it is an unpleasant neccessity, but the setite leader there is known to be able to help kindred in a pinch. '''the Sea-Serpent: This large boarding house, shisha & hashish den and whorehouse is the place to go for the kindred in need of blood, intoxicated or otherwise. The owner Dauud is a kindly and smiling old man of african or eqyptian descent. He is always willing to help, either by renting out private meeting rooms, supplying vitae, or telling rumors, of course Dauud expects you to pay him a favor later on, or to give him something in return. The one thing Dauud wont deal in is; young ones, for some unknown reason. The Illuminated Bookkeeper: This trader of rare and valuable tomes is only recently arrived, but has already gained a reputation for being able to acquire rare tomes. Its owner's speciality is handwritten and illuminated medieval tomes. the proprietor is a middle aged turkish man named Gürsel Ubin, though one will be serviced by his children and wife as often as by the man himself. When visiting the Illuminated Bookkeeper, som older kindred in town will notice that it lies in the exact same house, that used to be the "House of Lamps". The Lucid Court: Recently rumors have started appearing about a so called "lucid court", reputedly a group of kindred in the city gather there. What the purpose of those gatherings could be is anyones guess. The latin Quarter (the venetian quarter): The venetian quarter is where the Latin kindred of Constantinople make their lairs. By order of the prince and ancient tradition. Many latin Kindred have begun making complains about this system, but so far their demands for equality have been met only with a slight increase in the size of the latin quarter as well as the right of latin members of primogen, to maintain secondary havens in exokionion. Some famous members of the latins include: Abetorius, Markus Musa Giovanni, Konrad von Transylvanien and Elis di Medici. The Tremere Chantry: The Chantry in town is located in the latin quarter and is located in a large old byzantine manor, with some more recent Venetian style additions. It looks large and pompous with rich decoration and gargoyles. This is where the city Tremere meet and conduct their business, and where the city's gargoyles are thought to lair. The Tremere have made it known that they are willing to recieve visitors, on business purposes at the darkening of the moon. This business can be anything from occult to mundane, they are even willing to hire their magical talents out, for a price. The Latin Councilhouse: This house is placed in an old venetian governmental building, which is again an even older roman basilica. The place is where the latins of the city settle their business and recieve collective messages from the city government. It is also where the latin leaders meet to conduct their business and hold latin court. Though the actual latin court only rarely meet, since its main function is to mete out punishment to offenders in their quarter. Acropolis: Upon the apex of the First Hill rests the remains of the venerated Greek Acropolis. Once a proud monument to paganism, the Acropolis is now a mausoleum of shattered columns, skeletal walls, smashed altars and ruined temples once dedicated to Zeus and Athena. Crumbling stairs lead to an expansive terrace that is cracked by age and weeds. during byzantine times Magnus, the leader of the Orthodox Lasombra could sometimes be found heree, walking among the ruins, remembering his past. Rumors say that this place is where he chose to enter torpor, other say that he greeted the sunrise here. The place has since been covered in buildings, but the staircase can still be found if one knows where to look. Many byzantine kindred use this place when they want to be alone and remember the past. Occassionally a robed figure, hunched like an old person and walking with a staff can be seen walking to here through the city, rumors say that his sorrow is eternal, and that he awaits the eve of Gehenna where he will finally be reunited with his lovers. The more practically minded Kindred in town, know that this is the largest underground area, that is not claimed by any faction and use its maze to conduct business, illicit or otherwise. Category:Constantinople Category:Places Category:Camarilla